Game Night
by Enicia24
Summary: It's Game Night in the Cage, just fluffy crack that was part of an exchange on tumblr. Who want's to see the devil flip out over board games!


The bodies underneath him were stretched and bent at inhuman angles. Taunt skin pulled over twitching muscles. The warm air was humid with the stench of sulfur and blood. It added to the stress induced sweat on his brow and soon slipped into his eyes. Blinking furiously the next order came.

"Right hand, red." The metallic voice echoed in the room.

Sam easily moved his hand to the right and touched the red circle. Smiling triumphantly at the sounds of struggle beneath him. A few seconds more and his ears were graced with the sound of two bodies hitting the plastic tarp on the floor.

Laughter coming from the Cage: location Hell Central was not something to be heard for many centuries in the afterlife. Recently that had changed.

Recently two Winchesters and Archangels became the inhabitants of the Cage.

Laughter, to use a human phrase, was now a thing.

One Sam Winchester, proud winner of all twister games ever and pretty damn good at monopoly too if you ask him (no one asks him), rose from the field of his victory and laughed in the face of evil. In this case that meant the two Archangels on the floor scowling and swearing at each other. He strutted to where his younger brother was bent with laugher, not only at the piteous defeat of the ancient beings but at Sam's over exaggerated walk.

"I demand a rematch!" Michael's voice rang with an aggravated power. How dare this mortal lord victory of a children's game over him. That was clearly the job of the angelic being.

"You've already lost five matches." Lucifer reminded his _brother_ from his position lounging on top of the other's back. It was where he fell and it aggravated his brother, seemed like a win to Satan.

"So have you." The blonde Winchester took the chance to speak up. He at least had lasted longer than either of the biblical beings, but after Sam had fallen on him in an earlier round Adam saw fit to sit the last one out. Lucifer shot him a glare.

"Let's play something else." Sam announced with a clap to get everyone's attention.

"No." Michael stated. "Game Night is over."

"Black Jack." Lucifer gave a Cheshire cat smile.

"Oh come on!"

"That just isn't fair."

"No complaining boys I won. Now hand 'em over." The two Winchesters sighed and removed their shirts as Michael frowned at the cards in his hands.

"This game is idiotic." He stated after writing down his 31 points.

"Says the angel keeping score in black jack." Sam muttered to Lucifer.

"Well someone has to; none of you were making any attempts at keeping a record of the point system." Michael shot back.

"You don't keep score in black jack Michael; each round is independent of the others." Adam said slowly as though explaining things to a child.

"I am not a child!"

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Yeah Blondie, he's definitely not a child. A child would have figured out how to cheat by now." Lucifer slid into the conversation.

"Lucifer."

"Yes, Sam."

"Have you been cheating this whole time?"

"Not the whole time, you really are not that good at black jack." He stood from the table took the bundle of clothes he had won and blinked out of view. Michael huffed and followed his brother's example.

"Adam."

"Yeah?"

"He took my underwear too."

"I'm not playing Truth or Dare with the devil." Sam exited the constructed room. Adam patted Lucifer on the back.

"At least you didn't lead with Spin the Bottle."

"Why is a game about world domination called Risk?" Adam wondered as he set his green tokens on Australia.

"Because there is always risk in world domination." Michael replied with a pointed look at Lucifer.

"Oh hush, I got father than you didn't I?" He placed the black tanks along the border of South America and began setting the rest of his pieces into lines.

Sam was enjoying the advantage Russia had given him and spread his red tokens out in loose groups to cover more area.

Michael rolled for first move and let his right rear squadron of blue warriors take on his brother. There would be bloodshed tonight.

The game progresses at a slow pace as Michael and Sam took to overanalyzing every move. Everyone was taken by surprise as three hours into the game, Lucifer gleefully nuked France.

"Why?" Sam asked with wide eyes as his pieces were swept off the board.

"Because," Lucifer leaned his head on the tall man's shoulder. "Fuck France."

"But it was my last stronghold." Sam gave a token complaint before sighing and placing his head on Lucifer's.

"And those were the last of your infantry." Adam broke the moment by fully taking Africa. Sam closed his eyes and accepted the defeat.

Monopoly. Enough said.

"If we play poker do you promise not to cheat?" Sam queried.

"Of course not." Lucifer laughed at the propensity of him not cheating. "Really Sam you know you can't ask me something as stupid as that. You're pretty, but you're not stupid pretty."

A loud laugh came from the game cabinet where Adam was looking for a fun and easy game that no one would get upset playing.

"Shut up, Adam!" Adam stuck out his tongue and continued searching till, a-ha, this game would surely cause no strife between the foursome.

"You have found a game that will not result in anger." Michael spoke from behind him causing Adam to jump and drop the game.

"I've told you not to do that."

"Adam, what is this Candy land?"

"A game we hopefully won't fight over."

~ten minutes later~

"I win." Michael stated in a quite wonder filled voice. "I win." He closed his eyes and relished in the victory. "I win."

His eyes jumped open as Lucifer slammed his hands on the table. With fire in his eyes and hell in his voice he ordered, "Again."

The knock came as Sam was lying on the faux bed of his 'human neediness' induced room. It was truly a blessing that the angels were even willing to knock on walls they had constructed. And he knew it was one of the angels, Adam just opened the door and came in.

"Come in."

The door opening and shutting passed in a second and the silence of the room fell again. The bed dipped as a body joined him.

"You wanna ditch game night?" The question came with a hand wandering down his chest. Sam turned to meet the mischievous face of Lucifer.

"Hell yeah."


End file.
